


Annie

by consultations



Category: Being Human, Being Human UK
Genre: F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell contemplates his relationship with Annie after he saves her from purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie

Ever since I saved Annie from purgatory she seemed well, solid. I didn’t dare say anything because George didn’t, so I thought I must have been going mental. I swear on my life though, she was.

I found myself wanting to be with her, as persistent as she was sometimes, I couldn’t help myself. When I wasn’t near her I missed her smile, her laugh, her constant mugs of tea. I was afraid too. That she might disappear on me. I couldn’t live like that that again… without her that is. 

That conversation with George before Sasha started pounding on our door really shead a light on a few things for me. I know I asked but did I want Annie in that matter? She was solid now, which was a plus. It was mandatory actually. I liked holding her hand. I wanted to be with her, I truly honestly did. Not even in a typical man way. I wanted her happy.

This was a weird feeling for me. I’ve never felt like this, the tingling in my undead heart. And dare I mention the stupid grin that is constantly plastered on my face whenever she walks into a room. Was I in love with Annie Sawyer? Yes, I believe I was.

I came home late from the train with Graham, his journal in my bag. Annie was up and waiting for me. I was going to tell her, it was on the tip of my tongue.  
"…and that’s the man I want…" she said. When did she get so close? She wanted me? Did she admit it? We were kissing then. For being over a hundred I was really useless when it came to feeling anything. But we were kissing. It was…great actually. I never wanted anything more in my life.

Keeping things a secret was difficult.  
Thankfully when it came out there wasn’t any yelling between Nina and I.

I was laying on the bed after Sadie or Sally or whomever had left after I scared her off. Annie was sitting on the corner of the bed feeling guilty.

"Annie" I started

She turned and shook her head at me. “If I didn’t insist,”

"Oh Annie," I sat up and pulled her to me. "I agreed to it. I wanted you." She pushed me down and cuddled against me.

"We’ll find another way

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr: sittingonafence.tumblr.come


End file.
